


From the dead I rise, for you

by RebecaThomas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaThomas/pseuds/RebecaThomas
Summary: He would never leave his family again. Not after all he did to get them back





	From the dead I rise, for you

**Author's Note:**

> I felt as though the ending to Endgame was dumb and changed it. It's short but I hope you like it! 
> 
> (I know I have another fic that I haven't finished but I swear I'll update as soon as my beta isn't busy!)

**"Mr Stark, we won. Please Tony."**

**"You can rest now."**

**"I love you 3000."**

The thoughts kept repeating themselves, like they were looped in his mind forever. They didn't quiet down, they didn't hush, they played and they played and they played until... it was too much.

Light flooded his eyes, his lungs were bombarded with air and his ears were attacked by a cacophony of sounds that were indistinguishable to him at the time. His chest surged into the air like he had been shocked by a defibrillator. His eyes fluttered shut and he was once again cocooned in darkness.

-

Soft hands were stroking his hair. Soft hands were clasped around his. Soft hands lay on his chest tracing his arc reactor. Soft hands brought him back to the living.

He mumbled softly when the hands retreated from his hair. Eyes slowly opening, ears finally listening, he realised where he was.

"Pepper?" he whispered. "Pepper?"

He didn't think that she would hear. But she did. She always did. As loud as the blood rushing to his head. As loud as the adrenaline coursing through his system. As loud as the love he had yet to give. She always heard him. He looked around to see her. He had to see her. He needed to see her. "Hi," he choked out, eyes flooding with tears. He was biting his lip to stop. But he couldn't stop the small grin on his face. "Hi." Pepper replied, not looking much better. But she was still as beautiful as the day he met her. He looked around to see Peter gripping his hand tight and smiling with tears in his eyes. "Hey, kid." "Hi, Mr Stark," he said softly.

Tony smiled and looked down to see Morgan laid on top of him, fast asleep. Her face was peaceful and Tony didn't want to wake her from her sleep. He wanted her to always be this peaceful and happy, and he was going to make sure that she would be.

He squeezed Peters hand tight, used his free hand to cradle Morgan's head against his chest and leaned forward to kiss his wife.

He was with his family. And nothing would tear them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Come find me on Tumblr! My URL is just-the-daydreamer so don't be shy! I promise I don't bite (most of the time) but please send me asks, prompts or just say hi! You can send me prompts on AO3 too if you want!


End file.
